More Than Sex
by reka chan
Summary: Naruto and sakura have had it once since entering orochimaru's illegal brothel that is none to kind to it's forced faculty. so join them on there trip threw sex lies and love. this is a sasunaru


Prolog

WHY

_The soft pattering of the raindrops on my roof is soothing, like a lullaby whispered to a crying child. It's lulling, calming, peaceful... usually, at least. Sometimes, I feel like I'm raining inside. Sure, it's calming, but it washes away my emotions. The clouds obscure my feelings, and I can't tell what they are anymore. Sometimes, I think I understand, but those moments are like lightning; illuminating, but only for a second. Afterwards, the darkness is more complete._

_This rain inside, it's hurting me. Soon, everything will be gone. Not just my emotions, but myself in entirety. Please, please, make the clouds go away. Make the sun appear again. Bring light back into my smile, back into my life, back into me. Please,_

_It's just so hard to keep going. Maybe I should just end it all, right now. No more pain, no more sadness, no more rain_

_I'm sure I can get through! I just have to try harder. I will keep shining as brightly as I can, giving off rays of happiness, friendship, laughter. I'll get through those clouds someday! And when I do, I'll dry all the rain that's fallen, every single tear you've ever shed. I'll be your sunshine,. You just have to let go of those damned clouds of yours._

I don't remember when it happened but my parents died when I was very young. Or maybe I never had a family at all maybe I was always alone. I felt a bitter smile settle upon my slightly chapped lips. It seems that the longer I stay working for orochimaru the more depressed I become. I shivered as I walked down the bare streets of down town toyko. I pulled the tattered rags I called clothes closer to my body. The air was cool and crisp stinging at my now red nose. I couldn't help but glare at the lavish building. It's clean and fresh paint stuck out like a sore thumb next to the delapitaded houses and trash filled alleys.

I buzz the door bell so someone could let me in this hell hole. A girl with meadum length pinkish red hair answered the door. I glared at the condescending smile that played on her lips. Dumb bitch she thought she was better than me just because she was orochimaru's favorite little puppet and actually got paid good money for answering the phone.

"oh my my naru-chan your late again orochimaru won't like that at all now will he. I mean what if one of his best money makers ran away" the girl siad with a smirk, casually leaning against the door frame.

"shove it tayuya and as if I could run away he has people patrol around my house 24/7." I siad while shaking off my large tattered brown coat. I feel her gaze on my back. And couldn't help but growl I knew she wanted some kind of exuse as to why I'm late.

"I was at the bank to deposit last weeks pay check and just got held up. Come on I'm only like 2 minutes late." I say with a glare this girl seriously got on my nerves.

"listen don't get cocky and think your something special cause orochimaru sama allows you to stay in some run down apartment. Cause he told me the only reason he allows it is cause your not even worth letting stay here. Isn't that something your parents didn't want you and orochimaru doesn't even want you." tayuya siad with a smirk. But she quickly became angry when she noticed my eyes weren't watering the one thing the bitch liked more than getting me in trouble was trying to make me cry. but instead of watering they stayed the same dull empty blue eyes I've had for the last eight years. I mean yeah sure what she siad hurt but I've never cried in front of anyone, let alone give this bitch the satisfaction of doing it.

"oh and by the way I know about that little house you've been trying to save up and buy. And you'd better stop. Whores like you have no right to dream and another thing. I sigh it's always like this she'll belittle me and try to make me herself feel better. She glares at me when she noticed I've been tunning her out. She raises her hand to slap me and I brase myself for the pain. But it never came . Instead tayuya is sprawled out on the ground with an angry sakura standing above her.

"what nonsense are you sprouting to my best friend you hateful hag." sakura yelled glaring at the heap on the floor known as tayuya. I couldn't help but smile I knew there was a reason we were best friends.

"y-y-y-you can't hit me I'm g-g-gonna write you up for your violent actions. Yeah how do you like that huh." tayuya yelled holding her now rapidly bruising cheek.

"hah go ahead oh and while your at it take these with you dumb bitch." sakura laughed out throwing about thirty little pink warning papers at the now frightened girl.

"damn sakura you sure are a violent chick thirty assalt warnings." I say with a laugh.

"get your facts straight uzumaki it's thirty one this hag from hell just wrote me up." sakura siad jerking a thumb towards tayuya. I couldn't help but grin at my best friend. She always knew how to make me laugh.

"come on cuttie let's go grab dinner before we have to work." sakura siad with a huge grin.

"oh good I'm starving." I say holding on to my stomach.

"will you treat me?" I ask hopeful that the girl will buy me some delicious ramen.

"not gonna happen sweetie last time I bought you dinner I had to fork over my entire weeks pay." sakura siad growling at the memory. I look away knowing not to anger my pink haired friend further. But it really wasn't my fault she told me I could get as much as I want.

I look at my best friends sparkaling emerald eyes and smile.

"fine I'll treat you." I say lacing my fingers together with hers. She smiles back at me and we stroll down the almost empty hallways toward the cafeteria.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO TAYUYA." I heard the abgry voice booming from the main entance were me and sakura were standing about two minutes ago. I look over to my pink haired companion and smile.

"shall we run." isay picking up the pace in my walk.

"yes lets." sakura says as we begin racing down the halls. I laugh as we barely manage to dodge a woman no wait that was deffinetly a man or can a woman have a beard.

We make it to the cafeteria door and my lungs feel like they might burst. Sakura continues to laugh and pats my back. I don't know why but it feels like the rin clouds in my mind are starting to clear and the weather forcaster in my head says I'm past due for a sunny day

I hope you all like the story that totsi chan was kind enough to offer to me.


End file.
